


Some things skip a generation

by subkyloren (harlequinnharry)



Series: Kylux Mini Fics and Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequinnharry/pseuds/subkyloren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Kylo dies, after Hux is killed by the Rebellion, of heartbreak.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html?thread=1954353#cmt1954353">Prompt Fill</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Some things skip a generation

_Everything_.  
  
He's willing to give up **everything**. He didn't bat an eye to the despicable things that he's done, because it meant he gets to be by **his** side.  
  
Ironically. Hux was a light that Kylo didn't want to diffuse. Addictive. Enticing. Inviting. Something that made him crawl his way to the dark in order to touch, like a moth begging for attention from the light that burns them.  
  
"You'd be king one day. I'd make you king." Kylo promises, sitting on his lap, stealing each others' breath.  
  
Hux would pull and push him, punish his mistakes and steer him to HIS direction until Kylo's pliant and willing. He craves how Hux reigns him, how he owns Kylo in more ways than Snoke or their cause can ever own him.  
  
But he's lying there in Kylo's arms. Shot down and out of breath forever. The red on his hands too bright, an ugly color on Hux.  
  
They pry him off, and he doesn't respond, because what's the point. He didn't want to fight anymore. _Because what's the point_?  
  
He just lies there, beside him, burying his head on Hux's chest. The blood reminds him of the time Hux carried him to safety, only he can't do the same to Hux.  
  
He feels his breath leave him, he welcomes it, calls to it even. He saw his biological mother in the midst of chaos around him. There's no shame nor remorse in his eyes when the last thing he saw on hers was understanding.  
  
He has no one to say goodbye to.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. *Hugs for everyone*


End file.
